


밤새 coming hard

by daesung (psharp10)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, M/M, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/daesung
Summary: Heechul keeps on flaunting around panties during the South American tour stops for SS7 and it isn't without any ulterior motives.





	밤새 coming hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/gifts).



> um.  
> welcome to my flaming dumpster. i hope u enjoy it.

Heechul drapes his left leg over Jungsoo’s torso and waits, impatiently, tapping his toes in an unknown rhythm against the bed. Jungsoo turns off his phone and puts it on the bedside table before pulling Heechul’s leg closer, gently, in a more comfortable position so that he can massage the ankle properly.

“Did you make sure to wash it properly?” Jungsoo asks - it’s a delayed question, he’s already started rubbing against the slightly swollen skin.

“What do you think, Teuk-ah?” Heechul retorts, the snark is light since he’s already pretty tired out from the concert.

Jungsoo chuckles and passes a pillow so that Heechul can put it under his head. Thirteen years into their jobs and now no one questions when they ask for a king bed while rooming together during concert tours.Their managers set their keys aside, arrangements ready already - less questions, less trouble.

Heechul’s breathing softly fills the room as Jungsoo continues to massage his ankle, letting the pain drain away until it’s just the usual dull throb in the back of Heechul’s mind. Jungsoo hums as his fingers continue their usual routine and then, then they stray, slowly moving upwards and Heechul’s gentle breathing hitches.

He raises an eyebrow, peeking through his eyelashes, with his eyes half lidded, down to see what Jungsoo’s hands are up to now.

They’re teasingly slow as they make their journey up Heechul’s bare legs.  
  
“Did you do it?” Jungsoo asks, not looking at Heechul as he shifts around a bit so that he’s situated between Heechul’s legs.

Jungsoo massages both of Heechul’s legs and in between traces his fingers over the thighs - also bare, Heechul’s shorts are nice and short enough that they end at mid-thigh.

“Jungsoo-yah,” Heechul moans, “hurry up, you ass-”

“Did you do it, Heechul?”

“Yeah, fuck you, of course I did-” Heechul says, wiggling around on the bed, urging Jungsoo to just take off the shorts, _goddammit_ -

Jungsoo grins and complies, hooking his fingers on the waistband of the shorts and pulling them down. He’s greeted with the sight of Heechul’s half hard cock barely covered by the blue thong that Heechul was flaunting around in his hand on the stage during the concert.

“Good.” Jungsoo is more than satisfied.

“Will you suck me off now?” Heechul asks as Jungsoo tosses the shorts aside, off of the bed.

Jungsoo laughs and leans closer, over Heechul, his hands resting palm flat on the bed on the side of Heechul’s face, framing it.

“Should I?” Jungsoo teases, lips barely a two centimeters away from Heechul’s. “Hmm, Heechul-ah?”

“You and your fucking annoying dimple,” Heechul grumbles, reaching forward to entangle his fingers in Jungsoo’s hair and pull him into a kiss. “You better fucking suck me off after this,” he mumbles into the kiss, licking over Jungsoo’s bottom lip before biting down on it.

Jungsoo moans, gives in, agrees.

Heechul loves kissing - considers it one of the best ways to utilize time - and so he takes the extra two minutes to enjoy it thoroughly. He has known Jungsoo for almost twenty years now and they’ve shared a countless number of kisses throughout those years. They know each other better than they know themselves, and kissing Jungsoo makes Heechul feel a bit more stable - a bit more like some things will stay, will remain the same, no matter how many years go by, no matter how many things change. There’s still something he can count upon.

Jungsoo sucks on Heechul’s bottom lip, grazing his teeth over the soft skin, swallowing all the moans from Heechul’s mouth. It’s a slow affair, they both take their time with this because Jungsoo enjoys this just as much as Heechul does.

It’s when Heechul grinds his hips up against Jungsoo’s that they break apart, gasping for air, remembering the thong, Heechul’s hard on, and the promised blowjob.

“Right, right,” Jungsoo mumbles, lips brushing against Heechul’s, before Heechul can start complaining. His hands move down first to pick at Heechul’s shirt, pushing it up until it bunches up at Heechul’s armpits. “Remove it.”

Heechul huffs and takes off his shirt, throwing it off the bed haphazardly and immediately pulling down Jungsoo for another kiss, fingers tightening their grip on Jungsoo’s hair, pulling slightly at the strands to make Jungsoo gasp into the kiss.

“God, I want you to fuck me too,” Heechul gasps, chest already heaving.

“Mmm, am I a god-like person to you, Heechullie?” Jungsoo jokes, his dimple appearing again and half of Heechul wants to poke the dimple.

“I swear to god if you continue this on my dick will go soft and I’ll murder you,” he says instead.

Jungsoo just grins, rolls his hips down, the lace of the thong brushing a bit roughly against Heechul’s hard on. “How about this, hmm? Should I continue doing this instead?”

Heechul moans, fingers scrambling for purchase and then wrapping around Jungsoo’s arms, nails biting into the skin.

“Why are you being such a fucking tease, Jungsoo-yah?” Heechul asks, half moaning, voice too out of breath.

Jungsoo licks at Heechul’s bared neck, teeth grazing against the skin but not biting down - can’t mark, they still have more concerts in the next few days and the make up coordis will hate him if he leaves any marks.

“Because I love seeing you like this, my Heechullie~” Jungsoo replies, voice overly sweet, but eyes full of sincerity and Heechul hates how his heart still skips a beat and how it still takes him a full second to school his face into a deadpan expression.

“Teuk-ah, I swear to god- _fuck_ -”

Jungsoo’s fingers brush over Heechul’s nipples, pinching them, as he rolls his hips down again.

“Suck me,” Heechul says as soon as he catches his breath. “Listen to me, Jungsoo-yah, be good for me-” Heechul’s hands make their way under Jungsoo’s shirt, nails drawing light lines down Jungsoo’s backs. “Also fucking undress yourself.”

Jungsoo laughs at that, Heechul’s heart stutters again and he curses, in his head. Jungsoo rests on his knees and takes his sweet time unbuttoning his shirt and it’s like he’s in a fucking porno, not that Heechul minds, but his dick _is_ also throbbing, straining against the cloth, and he desperately needs some relief. Relief very specifically in the form of Jungsoo’s mouth.

“Chul-ah,” Jungsoo whispers, once his clothes are off, his face close enough to Heechul’s dick that Heechul can feel Jungsoo’s breath on his hard on through the sheer lace of the panties. “Beg for my mouth.”

“ _Jungsoo_ ,” Heechul trembles under Jungsoo’s touches, nearing his dick, mouth _just_ there, “please- your mouth- please Jungsoo-yah-”

Jungsoo hums, satisfied, and wraps his lips around the head that’s peeking through the waistband, eliciting a sharp gasp from Heechul, his fingers clenching around the hotel’s bed sheets. He takes it slow, suckling at the head, pressing his tongue down against the slit, watching Heechul fall apart just with his mouth. Jungsoo presses his hands down on the mattress - it’s a matter of self-control in a way for himself too, and a small test in another way.

He wants to make Heechul come undone just with his mouth, and he wants to focus just on Heechul - and so he’ll control himself, won’t jerk off to having his mouth on Heechul’s dick, won’t use his hands to jerk off Heechul either.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Heechul curses and tightens his grip on the sheets so that he doesn’t thrust his hips up.

“You can do it Heechul-ah,” Jungsoo says, pulling off of the dick and instead just licking around the head. “Fuck my mouth- I know you want to.”

Heechul moans, voice breaking in the middle as Jungsoo takes his dick into his mouth again, using one hand just to push the panties to the side, and going deeper now, relaxing his throat and showing off for Heechul. It’s Jungsoo’s way of egging on Heechul, assuring him that he can take it, that he _wants_ it - if his dick leaking precum onto the bed sheets isn’t enough of an indicator.

“Gonna do it,” Heechul warns once, waits two seconds to plant his feet flat onto the bed, and then slowly begins to thrust up into Jungsoo’s mouth.

Jungsoo times himself to match Heechul’s thrusts, taking in more of Heechul’s dick with each bob until he’s able to easily deepthroat. He can feel Heechul tensing and quivering below him, wants to touch so bad, but _control_ \- control yourself, he reminds himself. Instead, Jungsoo moans around Heechul’s dick, letting the vibrations run along Heechul’s skin - he’s so so sensitive to this, and Jungsoo will never not take advantage of it.

“Touch- Jungsoo-yah, touch me, _please_ ,” Heechul begs, whimpers, shakes as he tries to fuck faster, deeper yet into Jungsoo’s mouth.

Jungsoo doesn’t reply - can’t really reply when Heechul’s still fucking his mouth - but Heechul hears the huff of laughter anyway and gets egged on.

“You fucker,” Heechul groans and finally, _finally_ , holds onto Jungsoo’s hair to keep his head still as Heechul thrusts up.

The appreciation is shown immediately as Jungsoo licks along Heechul’s dick, however much he can without losing control and accidentally letting his teeth graze the skin. Heechul shakes, curses, asks Jungsoo to do it again - _please_ \- and cries out again when Jungsoo complies.

Heechul’s thighs burn, muscles screaming at him as he continues to thrust up, repeating again and again his love for every inch of Jungsoo’s mouth. The panties are digging into his skin where they’ve been pushed to the side, and it makes Heechul’s dick throb, the pain spiking his pleasure.

Jungsoo’s lips are red and swollen, slick with saliva and shining slightly under the dim lighting of the room, and when Heechul looks down, he loses his rhythm, his hips stuttering and his breath catching. He changes his strategy then, settling down on the bed and instead controlling Jungsoo’s bobs, pushing his head down until Jungsoo’s nose is buried in the neatly trimmed hair at the base.

“Make me come, Jungsoo-yah, please,” Heechul whispers, pulling at Jungsoo’s hair with one hand while pressing the other’s nails down against the soft skin at the junction of Jungsoo’s neck and shoulder. The nails are pretty blunt but Heechul pushes them down hard, and Jungsoo feels his skin heat up at the barely there pain.

Jungsoo sucks harder at Heechul’s request, swallowing around the cock, taking his time while deepthroating, making sure to keep the suction tight - he’ll make Heechul come just with his mouth.

He pushes up against Heechul’s hands, and Heechul lets go, lets Jungsoo take control again, even as Jungsoo lets Heechul’s dick slip from between his lips. The whine dies in Heechul’s throat when Jungsoo wraps his lips around Heechul’s balls instead, sucking at the soft skin.

“I’m-” Heechul gasps, Jungsoo teasingly licks along the thong, “I’m so fucking close, Jungsoo, please, please-”

Jungsoo pulls at the thong with his teeth, before letting it snap back against Heechul’s skin, the flushed skin blooming an even prettier soft red. Heechul keens at the pain, his dick spitting out precum, and Jungsoo leans in to lick it, some of it rubbing over his lips, against his chin and cheek slightly as he tries to find his balance without using his hands.

“Fuck, Jungsoo, fuck, why are you so hot, _fuck_ -” The words spill past Heechul’s lips and he’s barely able to form a coherent sentence.

Jungsoo laughs, and it tingles along Heechul’s skin.

“Quick, please, Jungsoo-” Heechul just wants to come, the arousal is curling and he’s just at the edge, just needs an extra push. So that’s what Jungsoo gives him, taking the dick back into mouth and moaning as he deepthroats, working his throat around the length.

Heechul’s hands rush to Jungsoo’s head, his fingers finding their way back to entangle themselves in Jungsoo’s hair, and he pushes Jungsoo’s face down, keeps it there. He slowly grinds his hips and Jungsoo almost chokes, but then relaxes his throat and moans. The ends of his lips are beginning to hurt, his throat feeling raw, and then Heechul fumbles, tapping lightly against Jungsoo’s cheek.

Jungsoo sucks harder at that, pushing Heechul over the edge, wanting Heechul to come in his mouth. Heechul’s back arches as he comes undone, mouth open in a silent scream, his voice caught in his throat, as Jungsoo swallows, takes it all like a champ. He continues to tease Heechul by suckling at the head even after Heechul’s done, pulling off only when Heechul whines and weakly slaps his head multiple times, pulling at Jungsoo’s ear with his other hand.

“Feeling better?” Jungsoo asks, his voice rougher now and Heechul licks his lips - he would go for another round if he could.

“Yeah, god, how does your mouth always do so well,” Heechul says, pulling Jungsoo closer and wrapping his arms around Jungsoo’s shoulders. He gently combs through Jungsoo’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly.

“I always try my best, Chul-ah,” Jungsoo replies, pecking Heechul on the lips before pulling back and grinning. “I’m not done yet though.”

“Mhmm, tell me what you want, Teukie,” Heechul says, eyes closed as he nuzzles into the crook of Jungsoo’s neck, not minding the weight of Jungsoo’s body on top of his. He smiles when he feels Jungsoo’s dick twitch against his thigh and the wetness of the boxers.

“Where’s the lube?” Jungsoo asks instead, kissing along Heechul’s jawline.

Heechul reaches for the pouch he’d kept on the bedside table, and tosses it to Jungsoo once he manages to grab it. Jungsoo takes out a packet of lube and tears it open - not using his hands before is an advantage here too, his hands aren’t too slick so the packet opens easily. He shoves his boxers down with one hand and Heechul’s help before pouring the lube onto his hands and slicking up his dick.

He hisses at the feeling of the cool liquid touching his cock - he’s been waiting long for both the temperature and the touch.

“Am I going to get another show?” Heechul asks, one eyebrow raised, as he watches Jungsoo in front of him, on his knees, with the boxers shoved to his mid-thighs as Jungsoo jerks himself off.

Jungsoo licks his bottom lip, grins, and looks down at Heechul with half lidded eyes. “Planned something even better for you Heechullie.”

Heechul’s eyes darken as he watches Jungsoo shift and stand up so that he can take the boxers off completely, toss them aside, and come back on the bed. He’s still a bit unsure when Jungsoo takes a pillow and places it under Heechul’s hips. When Jungsoo massages Heechul’s inner thighs, slightly pushing his legs apart (and Heechul follows always so easily, bends and complies to Jungsoo’s touch without any hesitation), Heechul figures out what Jungsoo’s planned and lets out a soft moan in anticipation.

Jungsoo takes the lead after that, not wasting any time, and pushes Heechul’s legs together once his thighs are equally as slick as Jungsoo’s dick. When Jungsoo bends Heechul’s legs so that they’re almost touching his chest, Heechul lets him, lets his body relax and be in Jungsoo’s control.

He holds Heechul’s ankles with his hands, keeping him in place, as he slides his dick in between Heechul’s thighs. Jungsoo takes his time, giving himself two seconds to get used to the heat, and rubs softly at Heechul’s ankle - it looks less swollen now. He thrusts slowly, and Heechul flexes his thighs, wanting to make it as good for Jungsoo as he can.

“God, Heechullie, you’re so good,” Jungsoo whispers, speeding up, knowing that he isn’t going to last much longer.

“Of course I am,” Heechul replies, smirking, and then gasping when Jungsoo slaps his thigh, _hard_. “You fucker-”

“You enjoy it.”

“Of course I do,” Heechul says, rolling his eyes, and then reaching below to wrap his hand around in a loose circle in front of his thighs.

Jungsoo moans, voice cracking in the middle, when his dick thrusts into Heechul’s hand and Heechul keeps him there, rubbing his thumb over the split, teasing at it and flexing his thighs once more.

“Come for me Teukie,” Heechul says and rubs the precum over the head, presses his thumb in slightly and Jungsoo shakes, his grip on Heechul’s legs tightening.

Heechul twists his wrist slightly, jerking off Jungsoo, even if only the head really is in his hand. He presses into the slit with his finger this time, and it goes in smoothly with the slickness of the precum and lube.

Jungsoo shouts, throat already raw from the fucking earlier, and comes into Heechul’s palms, decorating a bit of Heechul’s chest too.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jungsoo breathes hard, chest shuddering, “Heechul-ah, _fuck_.”

“Glad to be of your service,” Heechul says, smile evident in his voice. And when Jungsoo finally looks up, it’s to the sight of Heechul licking his fingers clean of Jungsoo’s spunk and he groans.

Heechul laughs and lets his thighs relax, legs wrapping around Jungsoo’s waist instead and pulling down again. They’re both too sweaty, but also too tired to do much else, so Heechul just pulls Jungsoo in for another kiss, letting him taste his own cum.

Jungsoo smiles and licks over Heechul’s bottom lip, and then into his mouth, not minding the taste of his own cum. He cups Heechul’s face with one hand as they continue to kiss, Heechul lightly nipping at Jungsoo’s already swollen lips.

“You think we can skip the first thirty minutes of rehearsal tomorrow?” Heechul asks when they pull apart and Jungsoo reaches down to fix the thong, gently tucking Heechul in the best he can with the flimsy piece of lace.

Jungsoo laughs. “I’m the leader, Heechullie.”

Heechul lets out a small disgruntled noise and then reaches forward to brush the sweaty strands of hair out of Jungsoo’s eyes. “I’m coming fifteen minutes late,” he says anyway.

And Jungsoo concedes, too fond, too in love to not do so.

“What if I trick you and tell you the wrong timing so you still arrive early, hmm?” Jungsoo teases anyway, just because he can.

“I’d like to see you try, you fucker,” Heechul replies, already half asleep, but still makes sure to slap Jungsoo’s ass for teasing him.

Jungsoo laughs, and Heechul’s heart fills up, and then he pecks Heechul’s cheek before rolling them so that they’re lying side by side and turns off the lights, and Heechul’s heart is really ready to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> [(◡‿◡✿)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DY9-AzAV4AAF_Ho.jpg)


End file.
